


Shower Time

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Condom, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, handjob, not in a relationship, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: Ashton wants Luke to wash his hair.... that’s all he swears





	Shower Time

"Please? I just want you to wash my hair," Ashton whined, tugging on the hem of Luke's sweater. 

"Can't you wash your own hair?" Ashton merely made a face in response and Luke sighed, "Okay go get naked, I'll be in in a second,"

The shorter boy disappeared into the bathroom, and Luke heard the shower turn on, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes, Ashton was so needy lately. 

He stripped before heading into the bathroom knocking before he entered and being told 'don't be stupid just come straight in'. When he did enter the bathroom, he saw the room was already slightly steamy and that Ashton was bent over under the shower head washing his calves. Luke pulled the shower door open, but it didn't seem to bother the other as he continued the very thorough washing of his legs. 

There was plenty of room for him to stand behind Ashton as he waited for his turn to warm up under the spray as the shower was about 5 feet long and about two and a half feet wide. Luke thought it seemed the sort of shower that would have two heads, one for each end but didn't voice that in fear he would offend Ashton's taste. He continued looking over the shower avoiding looking directly at the naked bum in front of him. 

In his defence, he ran out of things to look at almost immediately, so he didn't have much choice other than to take a look. The other boy had a round arse which meant when he bent over it didn't take much for his cheeks to spread slightly, showing the slightest glimpse of a puckered pink hole, that was fluttering ever so slightly, attributed to the air or the water or just maybe the fact that he knew he was being watched.

His cock was beginning to harden, and so he asked "Do you want me to wash your hair or not?" in the hope of distracting himself. 

"Oh yeah sorry, just had some dirt on my shins from my hike," Ashton said bolting upright almost immediately. 

Luke moved in closer behind him, so his stomach and legs were now getting some of the warm waters spray, Ashton handed him the shampoo without turning around and took a step back, so his head wasn't under the spray anymore. It wasn't so far back they were chest to back but close enough that his arse cheeks were brushing against Luke's cock. 

He repressed the urge to push further into Ashton and instead started washing his hair. He pressed firmly into his scalp as he massaged the shampoo through and then the conditioner, making sure to run his hands a little too low and play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Letting his fingers linger on the back of his neck a little too long, Ashton let out small moans, that sounded like there might have been an attempt to hide them. He stepped back, seemingly leaning into Luke's hands, but his arse pressed more firmly on Luke's now fully hard cock.

"Gotta wash it all out now," Luke told him lowly. 

Ashton moved forward under the spray, but he didn't follow, instead choosing to wash the conditioner out of his hair from a little further back. Ashton stayed quiet during this interaction, and when Luke was done, he sighed, running his hands through his hair. Luke took the opportunity to bring his hand up under Ashton's arm and across his chest to rub against his nipple and gently squeeze his peck. His lips coming into contact with the skin behind his ear. 

Ashton gasped, "Luke, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?'? You asked me to get in the shower with you; you let out those moans while I washed your hair, you pressed back into me. Don't pretend you couldn't feel my cock on your arse," as he said this; he stepped forward pressing into him, his hard cock firmly on the shorter boys back. 

He groaned, "we can't," followed by a soft whine.

The taller boys hand moved down to Ashton's half-hard cock and gave it a few tugs, "we can't what?"

"We can't do this,"

"Why? Have you got a boyfriend I don't know about?" He asked as if he cared, but his hand was still working the cock in his hand. 

Ashton's voice came out breathy, "we shouldn't,"

"Ask me to stop," 

"I-I"

"I'll stop as soon as you ask me to,"

"don't."

"don't what? Don't stop?"

"Don't stop," 

"That's what I thought you wanted to say," he pulled his hand back pressing it down on Ashton's shoulder, the other gave in to the push willingly and let himself be bent over, his hands reflexively reaching out to brace themselves on the wall. "Not your first rodeo is it? Ash" 

Luke dropped slowly to his knees, letting his hand brush down Ashton's back before it stopped on his arse, grabbing it and pulling the right cheek to the side. The water from the shower was running down the bent boys back and into his crack, the water and air causing his hole to flutter slightly.

"Lu, don't stare that's embarrassing," Ashton whined. 

He paid no mind to Ashton and leant in blowing gently to watch the ring of muscle react before leaning in and swipe his tongue over his anus. He flicked his tongue round in a circle, causing a sharp intake of breath from the smaller boy. As he continued, shivers would run down Ashton's spine, and gasps and muffled moans would leave him despite his best efforts. The older boy was turning into a simpering mess, pushing his hips back greedily. 

Luke pulled his hand back and brought it down fast and firmly on Ashton's ass; a low moan left the smaller boy. He pulled back slightly from his ass, bringing his hand out to the side and slapping his hand down on his cheek over and over. He rubbed his hand over the spot, watching as it developed into a bright red colour. Breaths and whines were coming from Ashton, the combination of Luke's hand and the cooling effect of the water on his tender ass had him preoccupied, but Luke wasn't paying attention. His hand reached between the other's legs and grabbed his cock, working it in his hand in painfully slow strokes. 

"Please, Luke, just want it,"

"Want what?"

Ashton buried his head as he spoke, "Your cock,"

"Where?"

"In me," his head trying in vain to hide itself further. 

"Okay," Luke stood, leaning over Ashton and pulling him up by one of his arms resting on the wall. 

Ashton turned as Luke tugged gently on the arm and made to ask what he was doing, "What-" but Luke interrupted.

"Shh" once he was fully facing him, the taller boy put his hand on the shoulder of the shorter and pressed until the other let his knees bend and found his way to the floor. 

He looked down at him and saw the boy looking at his cock apprehensively before holding himself steady using Luke's hip, his other hand to guiding the other into his mouth. He began working him slow and deliberate, using his hands to work the length he couldn't reach, reassurance coming in the form of a hand threaded into his hair urging him on. He started to pull back, sucking the head teasingly but felt the hand urge him further down the length; it stayed firm but not forceful as he continued now faster than before. Low moans left Luke, and Ashton felt the dribble of precum from the tip as he sucked it clean, the other seemed to feel it too as he gently tugged Ashton off. 

The smaller boy moved to turn around, but Luke shook his head and walked the boy backward toward the wall under the spray. Pressing him into the tiles, lifting him so his naked legs were wrapped around Luke's bare waist and his arms hooked around his neck as well, holding himself up despite the support from the wall. 

"Wanna fuck you like this," Luke groaned into Ashton's neck, a soft breath left the pinned boy his eyes dropping closed, and he gave small nods telling the other he could do whatever he wanted. He left kisses down his neck, his hands pressing hard into Ashton's thighs as he held him up. His mouth had slackened, but his eyes were still closed, quiet, sharp breaths as Luke sucked and kissed his up and around his jaw.

"Put it in," the words barely left him in-between the soft sounds leaving him. 

Luke pulled back slightly, still so close he was talking into Ashton's neck, "haven't opened you up," 

"I, I-"

"You what?" Luke interrupted.

He felt the others chin shit upward, looking toward the ceiling, "I was masturbating before, but I couldn't finish, so I asked you for a shower, and I was going to uh, uh use it to finish later," 

"You were using me for your wank bank?" Luke tutted and paused a moment, but Ashton didn't speak, "so you're all open for me then?" he felt the boy's jaw move up and down above him. 

He pushed him further up the wall and stood back as best he could, lining himself up and pressing into Ashton and then squeezing them both into the wall. The shorter boys arms clung tightly to his neck as Luke began to thrust up, Ashton's back sliding against the wall behind him, the grout scratching at his back but he paid no mind to it focusing instead on the feeling of Luke inside him. He shifted his back slightly and nearly screamed as Luke began to pound into his prostate over and over, their moans were a loud mess of noise that was surely spilling into the lounge room, thank god the others were out of the house. 

"fuck, fuck, fuck," Ashton barely breathed out, finally opening his eyes and seeing Luke just below him, the water beading off his face and his breathing heavy. 

"You're so fucking tight, you feel so good," Luke panted his face scrunching up and his thrust falling short as Ashton felt the warm seed filling him, it was only a second before he was reaching a hand between them and stroking Ashton's cock as fast and firm as he could, still panting as he stroked him. He could still feel the others cock inside him, making him feel full and dirty, the cum inside him appealed to the part him that liked feeling like a slut. That and the rough handjob he was getting were enough to get him over the edge. His toes curled against Luke's back, and he came between them mostly on Luke's stomach. 

They were both stopped catching their breath, Luke still inside Ashton with him pressed against the wall before he finally manoeuvred himself out and gently put him back on his feet. His legs were a little wobbly, and he gripped Luke's arm quite tightly as they stepped more directly into the spray, rinsing themselves of sweat and cum. 

"I can't believe we just did that," Luke said sheepishly. 

Ashton let out a sigh, "yeah but it was fucking good,"

"We should probably just forget about it, right?" 

"You can't say that when your cum is literally still in my arse, a little decorum please."


End file.
